


No Strings Attached

by QueenSinnamon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comedy, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Seongwu fucked up. Big time.





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehe enjoy

"Do you love me, oppa?" Yosul's voice, sweet as sugar, breaks through Seongwu's post-coital high, and he stirs, stretching, and she takes it as an invitation to press against his side, skin against skin. She's soft and warm, and Seongwu doesn't mind her clinginess if it keeps her happy, but she gets impatient. "Oppa?"

Seongwu twists on his side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush to his chest, sighing when she promptly starts placing butterfly kisses on his skin up to his neck and pulling a moan from him. "Yes, baby,"  he says, if only to humor her.

"Only me, right? You promise?" she insists, and he only chuckles, tucking her head under his chin and closing his eyes. So sleepy. She squirms away, giving him a firm look. "I'm serious. Promise you'll only love me, or you're not a man."

It's childish, he thinks, but Yosul has always been a little strange, has always had this strong belief in magic and fairytales--Always, as in, in the past three weeks that he's known her. He can handle strange. He's had--and still has--weirder Tinder matches, and not a lot of them as good a quick fuck as Yosul is.

So Seongwu cups her cheek with one hand, tipping her face to his, and says, "I promise I love only you, or I'm not a man.

She smiles then, satisfied. "Kiss me," she says, so he does, her soft lips against his sending shivers down his spine. He'd do anything, say anything, to keep her happy--Happy to hop into his bed, that is.

 

\-----oOo-----

 

It’s the calm before the storm, days before they start working on their comeback. It’s their last break before the insane back-to-back schedules are on their asses and who knows when they would next see more than four hours of sleep again.

Some of them had gone home to their families. Others had gone out, watching new movies or playing in arcades or sitting in cafés, all the mundane things they rarely ever get to do nowadays.

Daniel and Seongwu chose to stay home, in their shared bedroom, Seongwu lying on Daniel’s body in the boy’s tiny cave-like bottom bunk bed, Daniel’s hand petting the fuzz of Seongwu’s newly cut hair. They had closed their windows, shut the curtains, and turned on the AC, dozing in one another’s warmth, still in their pajamas even though it’s already noon.

Here, it’s safe, it’s warm, and Daniel is soft and welcoming and smelling of fabric conditioner, and Seongwu has never felt so at home.

He looks up, dazed, and the younger cracks an eye open, a silent “What’s up?”. Seongwu only crawls up Daniel’s body so they’re face to face, and Daniel intuitively tilts his head so to catch Seongwu’s lips on his, a gentle, lingering peck that makes them both sigh, content.

It should be strange, how quickly they had fallen into each other’s orbits and stayed there, and for the first time since he can remember, Seongwu doesn’t want to pull away. He just wants to be there, with Daniel, and they don’t always have to be naked.

It dawns on Seongwu then, what this is, and he’s surprised it took him this long to realize that he actually sits up, cracking his head against the bottom of the top bunk with a pained yell.

Daniel sits up with him, careful to keep his own head low as he laughs. Seongwu wants to be pissed, but Daniel’s hands rub soothingly at the spot Seongwu had hit then pulls him down so Daniel can kiss the top of his head better, and the annoyance just melts. It still hurts, but Seongwu is endeared as fuck.

“What’d you do that for?” Daniel asks, eyes crinkled into those cute crescents when he smiles too widely, crooked teeth in full display. Daniel’s mentioned having them fixed, and Seongwu understands, but he would still miss them. He thinks they’re cute, and that’s how Seongwu knows he’s whipped.

He cups Daniel’s cheeks, tipping his head back so he can kiss him again, long and deep, just to confirm what he already knows. “I love you,” he says as they part, lips moving against Daniel’s, and he feels more than sees Daniel glow, chest swelling against Seongwu’s, cheeks growing hot under his palms.

Suddenly Daniel’s arm is tight around Seongwu’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, free hand weaving in Seongwu’s hair to pull him down for another kiss, and another, and another, gasping words in between. “About fucking time.”

Seongwu laughs, tilting his head away from Daniel’s onslaught of kisses so he can talk and only successfully making him move to his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. “S-so you--ah shit, that’s good--love me too?”

Daniel comes up, shit-eating grin on his face as he shoves his hands under the waistband of Seongwu’s pajamas and grabs onto his ass cheeks, making him squawk indignantly. “No, duh. I’m just doing this to get into your pants,” he says, grip tightening. “Literally.”

“Oh hell no! I’m not taking this.” Seongwu struggles out of Daniel’s arms, dislodging himself from his lap, as he yells about baring his heart out and being made fun of, Daniel’s laughter only getting louder as he goes.

He grabs Seongwu around the waist before he can make one step away from the bed, pulling him back and tackling him down to the mattress, knees on either side of Seongwu’s thighs, hands holding his wrists down on either side of his head.

Seongwu continues trying to wiggle free, giggling, until he sees Daniel has stopped laughing, bashful smile on his lips, eyes glossy. “You mean that? You love me?” He’s so soft, so vulnerable right now, it hurts, and Seongwu has to swallow twice before he finds his voice again.

“Yes.”

The strength goes out of Daniel, hands letting go of Seongwu’s as he curls down against his chest, hiding his face in Seongwu’s neck. “I love you too,” he says, voice muffled.

Seongwu’s hands move on their own, palm running up and down Daniel’s broad back, the other smoothing his bleach blond hair down.

Daniel knows his history. Seongwu had told him himself, one drunken night before they started fucking--Thinking back on it now, that’s probably what had eased them into fucking in the first place; Sex, no strings attached.

At least that’s what they had both told themselves, and now here they are, saying their I love you’s and getting teary eyed like a pair of virgin pre-teens. 

If someone had told Seongwu, years ago, that he’d fall in love like this, he would have choked on his laugh. Now he’s a different kind of choked up, and he would have stayed there for hours, holding and being held by Daniel, if the other man had not cleared his throat and said, “But I can still get in your pants, right?”

Seongwu’s tears evaporate almost instantly. “Yeah, but only after we get married, because you know I’m a good Christian boy and intercourse out of wedlock is a no-no.”

Daniel’s face nearly rips in half with his laugh, muttering breathlessly, “Intercourse, what the hell--”

“Would you prefer ‘fornication’?”

“No!”

“Amorous congress?”

“Stop! I swear to--”

“God? That’s why we’re having this conversation in the first place!”

Daniel practically rolls off of him, landing in a giggling heap on the floor, clutching his stomach when the door bursts open and Jisung pokes his head in. “Lunch time, kids!”

“Dude!” Seongwu complains. “At least knock! What if we were pounding the paternal piston?”

That sends Daniel into another laughing fit, wheezing “paternal piston” again and again, Seongwu smiling triumphantly, while Jisung makes a face at him. “I know you weren’t, I can hear Daniel from across the hall, so stop with the gross analogies, pick your boyfriend up, and let’s go eat.”

“They’re euphemisms!” Seongwu protests while Daniel makes a noise like he’s been punched in the gut. “How did you know? We became a thing literally just now.”

Jisung sighs. “We’ve all known, it’s just you two idiots beating around it this entire time.” He walks away then, muttering about dense kids in denial, as he heads to the second apartment where their dining area is, leaving the door open intentionally for them to follow him out.

Daniel and Seongwu share a look, eyes wide and mouth agape, and then Seongwu blinks. “Let’s break up, I can’t take this pressure.”

Daniel punches him in the knee and runs off, Seongwu limping dramatically after him.

 

\-----oOo-----

 

They lay in bed together that night, as they usually do, but something is different this time. 

There’s a warmth in Seongwu, spreading from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes, growing warmer as his hands slip under the hem of Daniel’s shirt, caressing his abs, slightly soft now from all the food dates they had gone to (he’ll miss that too, the dates and the flabs, come their album promotion), his waist, sliding up higher. 

Daniel twists so he’s lying on his side and fully facing Seongwu as his hands reach Daniel’s pecs, cupping and squeezing them playfully, their laughter dying almost immediately when Seongwu starts rubbing circles on his nipples, Daniel’s little smile crumbles and his lips part in a shaky sigh.

The arm under Seongwu’s head loops around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to Daniel so they can kiss, slow, sweet, until Seongwu rolls and pinches Daniel’s nipples between his fingertips, and Daniel bites at his lip in retaliation. He slips his tongue past Seongwu’s lips, licking at the roof of his mouth, against his tongue, and Seongwu melts, moaning as he tries to meet Daniel’s tongue with his, hands faltering against Daniel’s chest.

The younger grabs one of Seongwu’s hands then, guiding it down to palm at Daniel’s erection over his pajamas, feeling the heat of it even through the thin material, and it turns Seongwu even more that Daniel is already this hard, after only a few touches, a couple of kisses. Seongwu presses his hand hard on Daniel’s cock, Daniel pulling away from their kiss to moan, and then reattaching his lips to Seongwu’s jaw, nipping his way up to his ear, breathing hot and heavy.

“Hyung, come on, touch me,” Daniel begs, free hand taking Seongwu’s thigh and placing it on his own hip so he can brace himself to thrust his hips against Seongwu’s hand.

“I  _ am _ touching you now though,” Seongwu says, wicked, grasping Daniel’s length now and pumping up and down, still over the cloth, and Daniel whines. “Come on, babe, please.”

The nickname sends a thrill down Seongwu’s spine--Daniel has never called him that, it was always “hyung” or “god”--and he likes it, surprisingly enough. 

The heat in him builds higher still, he can feel it, rolling off of his body, and he sits up and straddles Daniel’s hips, careful not to hit his head again as he undoes one button of his shirt and then peels the rest of it off of himself, the sudden exposure to the cold making his skin prickle. He doesn’t feel it though. He just feels hot, burning from the the inside out, laughing in his struggle to take off his shorts with Daniel grabbing at his waist, fingers bruising tight, and rolling his hips up to rub his hard-on against Seongwu’s ass.

“Stop! Let me just--,” he says, giggling as he gets off Daniel to pull his own shorts and underwear down and off, Daniel’s following soon after. 

Daniel takes his shirt off and tosses it somewhere, neither of them caring at the moment, and the first skin-on-skin contact when they embrace and kiss, cocks wet with precum brushing, makes Seongwu keen.  _ So good. _

It’s usually Daniel who’s gagging to fuck, but now, Seongwu feels like he’ll explode if he doesn’t cum soon. Perhaps it’s the new relationship, perhaps it’s the pet name. Whatever it is, it makes Seongwu reach down for their dicks, holding both of them in one hand and pumping hard and fast immediately, hips working to match the rhythm, moaning brokenly as he goes.

Daniel’s hand joins Seongwu’s, moving harder, faster, the other slipping two fingers into Seongwu’s mouth. He doesn’t need to be told what to do, licking around Daniel’s fingers and sucking hard, making sure they’re dripping wet when Daniel pulls his hand away, only to slide it between Seongwu’s ass cheeks, drawing teasing circles around his rim. 

Seongwu mewls, he wants it so bad, angling his hips back, hoping to push Daniel’s fingers into him while he thrusts back and forth into their grip. Daniel laughter comes out as a puff of breath, then a hiss as Seongwu’s free hand comes up to Daniel’s hair and pulls hard. He’s so close. He just wants to cum. 

“Fuck. Hurry!” he manages to say between gasps, and Daniel finally relents, pushing one finger in. The slide is easy, Seongwu still loose from the night before, and Daniel soon adds another finger, the lack of lubricant not allowing much movement so he presses at Seongwu’s prostate as their hands reach top speed. Seongwu bites hard into Daniel’s shoulder, muffling his scream as he comes into their hands, body locking up and squeezing Daniel’s fingers.

Their hands slow down, then stop, as Seongwu catches his breath, languid against Daniel’s body, coming down from his high while Daniel holds him, kissing his cheeks, his nose, the top of his head, and muttering sweet nothings. He appreciates it more than he can say, that Daniel knows just when to be push him and when to let him rest.

He’s tired, and he knows Daniel would leave him be if he asks and get off by himself, but Seongwu doesn’t want that. He’s anything but a lazy lover. “Lie down,” he says, pushing at Daniel’s shoulder as he crawls lower down the bed. “I wanna suck you dry.”

“Fuuuck, hyung.” Daniel obliges, spreading his legs to make space for Seongwu, his hard-on resting against his abs, wet with his own pre-cum and Seongwu’s release.

Seongwu doesn’t tease like he usually does, grasping the base of Daniel’s cock in one hand and taking him as deep in his mouth as he can, his own cum bitter salty on his tongue but it’s a small price to pay when Daniel sobs, hips thrusting up by reflex while he scrambles for a grip on the sheets. Seongwu gags, and he has to back up a few inches to breathe, Daniel’s hands going to his hair, fingers tense though his touch is gentle. 

Seongwu knows, his own hand going up to cover and close over Daniel’s fingers, and the other man follows, clutching a fistful of Seongwu’s hair and pushing him as Seongwu dives back down, sucking hard.

Daniel nearly screams, pulling Seongwu up, tongue sliding against the vein under his length, and shoving back down, and Seongwu obediently follows, his own dick beginning to harden again every time Daniel’s hits his throat and the man cries out. Seongwu knows he’s close, so he moves as fast as he can, hands bracing his weight on Daniel’s shaking thighs and keeping the other from moving.

“Hyung, hyun-- shit!” 

Seongwu unsheathes his teeth from his lips, scraping lightly on Daniel’s sensitive skin as he pulls back, and then tongues at the head of his cock before sucking hard, and Daniel shoots into his mouth, back arching off the bed, mouth wide open though no sound comes out.

Seongwu collects every drop of him in his mouth, tongue dipping into Daniel’s slit, Daniel shaking under him. “Hyung, stop, please!” he gasps, hand on Seongwu’s hair pulling him away sincerely now.

Crawling back up Daniel’s body, Seongwu chuckles, cupping Daniel’s face with his hands and kissing him. Daniel is weak and unresisting when Seongwu lets his own cum pour into his mouth, sharing the taste of it on Daniel’s tongue, lips sliding against one another’s, until it’s gone.

Seongwu cleans both of them up with wet tissues, drained as he is, because were it up to Daniel, they would sleep filthy, and he’s rewarded with a sleepy soft Daniel opening his arms for him to snuggle into, and Seongwu falls asleep almost instantly, feeling completely warm and loved.

 

\-----oOo-----

 

“Hyung?”

He hears Daniel’s voice in the distance. Seongwu feels so relaxed and light, like he had shed off a quarter of his own weight, but he’s cold. He reaches blindly around for Daniel, and his groggy brain registers that the bed is small and there is no one else in it with him.

“Seongwu-hyung?”

Someone pokes at his back, and it can only be Daniel, unless they forgot to lock their door last night, and he rolls on his back to face him, eyes still closed.

“Hyung...is that...you?”

Seongwu doesn’t understand that question. Of course it’s him, there’s only one him, and they slept together. What is Daniel going on about?

Seongwu opens his eyes, slowly, adjusting to the light. Odd. Daniel never turns on their bedroom light. Daniel never wakes up before Seongwu does. What time is it even?

Daniel is sitting cross-legged on the floor, already dressed in track pants and a long-sleeved shirt that he probably found lying around the room. He’s staring intently at Seongwu, eyebrows scrunched, teeth worrying on the inside of his cheek. He’s scared.

Seongwu sits up suddenly, the blanket that Daniel had placed on him sliding off the curve of his waist, and Daniel screams, covering his eyes and turning away from him.

He doesn’t understand why his boyfriend reacted that way, brain syrupy slow, but Daniel had looked so panicked, over something he has seen so many times, that Seongwu laughs, his voice raspy with sleep but unmistakingly feminine. “What the hell is that!” he says, giggling, in a voice he recognizes as his sister’s, high and melodious, only it’s coming from him.

Wait.

What?

“Hyung, that’s you, right? Right?” Daniel says, eyes fixed on the floor, his hands shaking as he grabs Seongwu’s discarded shirt and hands it to him. “Cover up, please, Jesus, that’s-- Oh my god.”

What?

Seongwu stands all of a sudden, ignoring the shirt and running to their whole body mirror. 

He doesn’t understand what he sees--His sister’s image stares back at him, eyes wide, slim body in full view, black hair cropped at her neck in a bob, thin pink lips parted in disbelief--Only it’s not his sister. 

There’s an unmistakable mole on her neck, near the left side of her jaw, just like Seongwu’s, among the bruises from the bites and kisses he can remember Daniel had poured on him. Three moles form a small triangle on her left cheek, just like Seongwu’s trademark constellation. Her hands go up to her cheeks, and Seongwu feels the softness of her skin against his palm and on his cheeks, and when he opens his mouth to scream, so does she.


	2. So It Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu is definitely female now.

Seongwu’s throat hurts.

He remembers being in a nightmare, screaming as he looks at his own body and finds boobs and no penis. He can vaguely recall Jisung, eyes crusty with sleep, slamming so hard into their bedroom door that the screws popped off, and yelling, “Fire! Get your stuff and let’s go!”

Thank god, even in nightmares, Daniel is there to save him, throwing a blanket over him and standing between him and Jisung like a wall. He looked so big back then, much bigger than he really is, standing an entire head taller than Seongwu.

Seongwu thinks Jisung might have said something along the lines of hiding women in the dorms and scandals and such, and Daniel had flailed and sputtered nonsense, but it was then that Seonguw sunk back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Seongwu wakes up again, the first thing he sees is Jisung, checking his temperature with a hand on his forehead. “Hey,” the leader says, voice so gentle as he pulls his hand away, nodding slightly in relief. “How do you feel?”

Seongwu pauses, taking stock of himself. His throat definitely hurts, and there’s a pounding in the back of his head, like when he’s had too much vocal practice for a day. He must have screamed for real while he was asleep, because Jisung is in the room, checking on him, and then there is also Minhyun, sitting cross-legged on the floor with Daniel, a comforting hand on his shoulder, hair also messy from sleep, face still unwashed and shiny.

There’s a twinge in Seongwu that makes him want to swat Minhyun’s hand off of Daniel, until he hears Daniel sniffle and Minhyun softly saying, “We’ll figure this out, don’t worry.”

Sungwoon appears then, cheeks still puffy, hair also a mess, his eye mask hanging around his neck, and hands Seongwu a glass of water. It’s at room temperature but it feels so good down Seongwu’s parched throat that he groans in relief, and hears a woman moan . Everyone in the room freezes instantly, looking at him.

It all crashes down then. It wasn’t a nightmare. Seeing himself in the mirror, a splitting image of his own sister, was not a dream. He’s a woman. He’s been turned into a woman. Overnight. His dick really is gone. He has boobs!

Sungwoon has the mind to grab the glass from Seongwu, yelling “Ya! Help!” because Seongwu’s hands are shaking and his breath is becoming quick and shallow. His vision is starting to spin.

_ Oh god. _

He’s hyperventilating, and Jisung’s hands are flailing, unsure of where and how to touch him--A tiny part of his brain that isn’t panicking is grateful someone had thought of stuffing him in an oversized hoodie--crying, “Oh no, what to do? Seongwu, inhale, exhale--please don’t cry--inhale, exhale.”

Sungwoon is gone, but Minhyun and Daniel are by his side: Daniel sitting with him on the bed, hands fumbling around Seongwu’s shoulders, unsure if he should hold him or pat him before they settle to running supposedly soothingly up and down Seongwu’s back as he mutters “Hey, I’m here, I’m here, breathe”; Minhyun squeezing beside Jisung and following the older’s “inhale, exhale” chant for Seongwu to follow.

He forces himself to follow, his breath slowing, the world becoming rightside up again, and Daniel flinches when Seongwu sags against him, exhausted. The younger hesitates, but then wraps an arm around Seongwu’s shoulder, tense but comforting.

He hears the whir of his phone vibrating. He can’t answer that, not right now, so he holds Daniel’s hand when the other reflexively looks for it, grounding himself as well as stopping Daniel from answering it. Daniel gives him a look, and then weaves his fingers through Seongwu’s, his free hand resting on Seongwu’s hip.

It’s a small thing, and nothing they’ haven’t done before, but it comforts Seongwu, knowing that Daniel would sit with him through this, even if he can’t help, and Minhyun and Jisung would be there too, naggy as they are.

And then Seongwu notices it, how completely Daniel’s hand curls around his small palm and slender fingers, how Daniel’s other hand covers nearly half of his mid-section, how Daniel can easily tuck him under his chin and against his chest. A glance at Jisung and Minhyun, and Seongwu knows immediately they would dwarf him too, and then Sungwoon chooses that exact time to come back in, holding the refilled glass in one hand, and the panic slowly returns.

He’s tiny.

Not only did he lose his penis and grew boobs, he has also lost more or less a foot in height.

_ Oh god. _

“Uh oh.” Jisung notices, how Seongwu’s eyes widened and his lips trembled, and before Seongwu can stop it, the panic bubbling back up in his chest comes out as a laugh, loud and hysterical, and he knows he sounds deranged to his bandmates. He knows he’s scaring them, but he can’t stop.

This is just too ridiculous. This is the type of stuff that happened in movies to scare kids from doing wicked things, not real life, but here he is, most definitely female all of a sudden.

“God, I can’t believe this,” he wheezes in between laughs, and the others are too stunned to do anything but wait for him to calm down. “When I said I wanted pussy, I didn’t mean this, damn.”

Sungwoon makes a face. “But Seongwu, you’re gay,” he says, sounding genuinely confused. “You’re literally dating Daniel, or I guess that makes you straight now? Or a lesbian?”

Daniel squawks, a pathetic attempt to hide his automatic laughter. Jisung smacks Sungwoon even before Seongwu chucks Daniel’s giant Apeach plushie at his face, Sungwoon deflecting it and hitting Minhyun. 

“Ya!” Minhyun makes to grab Sungwoon by the neck, but then stops, clenching and unclenching his hand in the air, before settling for a hard pat on his shoulder. Annoyed as he is, Minhyun would never forget their age difference. “Can we focus, hyung? Please?”

Sungwoon giggles. Seongwu can’t believe the nerve. “Focus on what? We don’t know how this happened, Seongwu obviously doesn’t either--” If Seongwu did, it probably would have been intentional. “So how do you propose we fix this?”

Oof, that stung. Seongwu knows Sungwoon means to fix the obvious problem that he’s been magically gender-flipped, but it stings, to think Seongwu himself needs fixing. He’s not broken. Other than the fact that he has a vagina now instead of a penis, he feels perfectly fine.

Seongwu looks to Jisung, and he realizes everyone else is doing the same. They can always count on him to tell them what to do, where to go, and when he can’t, he always knows what to say to make them feel better. Jisung stares back at all of them, clueless. “Kids, I don’t know--” He shakes his head, nibbling on his lip. Seongwu feels bad for him;the pressure must be pretty bad. “I...I really don’t know. Maybe-- Let’s wait it out for now, see if anything changes or if you go back to normal tomorrow,” he says, hand reaching out for Seongwu to hold, and he takes it, knowing this is how Jisung offers support, giving him an anchor. “I’ll tell our managers you’re sick but nothing serious, you just need bed rest. Okay?”

Seongwu nods. It’s one problem of many out of the way, and it’s all they can really do now.

The quiet is interrupted by a growling noise, and three heads simultaneously snap in Daniel’s direction, the man chuckling sheepishly. “I’m hungry.”

“Well.” Minhyun stands from the floor, tapping his pajamas more out of habit than to shake off actual dust. “It’s time for breakfast anyway. I asked the kids to order food earlier.” He pulls his phone out of his pajama pocket, checking the screen briefly. “It should be here now.”

Reminded of food, Seongwu’s stomach rumbles too. “Great. I’m starving.” And then he remembers--The kids. “Wait, how do we tell the others?”

They hear whispering then, shuffling, from beyond the door, and Seongwu makes out a “Shit, get off!”, “Stop pushing!”, “Ah hyung!”, before suddenly the door swings open, Jihoon, Woojin, and Jinyoung spilling into the room in a pile of limbs. Daehwi stands at the threshold, eyes wide, mouth agape, while Guanlin’s head is just sticking out the side of the doorway, peering in.

Jihoon scrambles to pick himself up, mumbling, “Sorry, hyung, you were taking so long, and--” His eyes fall on Seongwu then, and Seongwu can just see the gears in Jihoon’s head screech to a halt.

“What the…” Jinyoung stands up, and Woojin hangs onto Jinyoung’s hand to pull himself up.

The shock is expected. The confusion is understandable. The anger, though, Seongwu doesn’t get as the kids collectively glare at the hand Daniel has on Seongwu’s waist and then at Daniel himself.

Daniel, apparently, is more perceptive than Seongwu because he pulls his hands away as if burned, but only manages to say, “Wait, no, it’s not what you thin--” before Guanlin is yelling, “Daniel-hyung, why would you cheat on Seongwu-hyung!?”

_ Oh dear god. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! ♥  
> I'm sorry, I know this is a very short chapter for how long it's been since I posted the first chapter. There's just been so much going on, and this has just been sitting in my drive, waiting to come out. Thought it would be better to just post a small chapter soon than until who knows for me to reach 3k words again. ; v ;
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this anyway, and if you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment, or talk to me on twitter or curiouscat @QueenSinnamon. Really, any kind of feedback makes me happy. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading!  
> This is my first full-length Wanna One fic, and I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, this wasn't beta'd because...well, I got way too excited to put it up, I couldn't wait. Whoops.  
> So! If I made a mistake or I missed something or there's too much of something, anything at all, do let me know.
> 
> Comments and kudos are vvvvv appreciated, and if you wanna talk, you can also find me on twitter. I'm @QueenHoneyBerry.  
> Though I'm more often than not screaming rather than talking.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> See y'all next chapter!


End file.
